


I Can't help falling in love with you

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: "Do you know what they say when something like that happens?"Senkuu frowned. "No.""When you can't recall a song is because it has exactly the words you would like to tell the person that makes you think about it."Or when Senkuu couldn't recognize a song until he didn't realize something about his relationship with the Mentalist.Sengen Fluff inspired by more in the notes ❤️
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 242





	I Can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired to Tloraxinx's art (https://twitter.com/tloraxinx/status/1195063484918067200?s=19) about "I can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley (https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU) ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also English isn't my native language, sorry for mistakes 🌷

The sun had awakened before him and the sound of birdsong, which lived on the edge of the forest, had not seemed so melodious for days.

He opened and closed his eyes lazily as when he had to go to school in the morning, having spent all night experimenting with the living room DVD player's remote control. He didn't want to get up, he had no urgency.

If he had done so, he would have had another bad day like the one he had been three days before (or maybe there were four of them?) and that didn't excite him at all. 

Suddenly his thoughts and the memory he tried to ignore were obscured by a melody that resounded in his head. Senkuu tried to wait for the right tune for the lyrics or part of it, but it didn't arrive.

There were no stereo or other ways to listen to the music right now in Stone World and that melody was not close at all to what Lilian's unclear voice (due to the sound quality) had revived on makeshift support that his father had passed on to him.

It was absurd how the human brain worked, managing to reproduce things that you believed you hadn't heard before.

He wasn't thinking about the song that had played a key role during the war against Tsukasa.

Maybe his mind had made an association for ideas with another song to the quarrel he'd had with Gen a few days before... _Three or maybe four days ago?_

That was the last thing he wanted to remember right as soon as he woke up.

He let out an exhausted hiss and just turned around to cover the window. He opened his eyes again, now he was awake, and stared at that little bit of sky he could see from his position and the size of the hole in front of him.

He wondered if that room didn't need larger windows while for some obscure reason he thought about Gen's disappointed expression during their heated argument.

He sighed and closed his eyes again.

A melody, the same one that had surprised him before, came back to haunt his mind.

There were days when life before petrification was missing. So, it would have sufficed for him to google a few words or think better with the help of Youtube or Shazam to find that song. Perhaps it would have been the first random Spotify song. But now he couldn't do it, he was just condemned to hear it in his head again without understanding what it was.

Was it a foreign or Japanese song? Was it the initials of some stupid program that watched Byakuya during dinner, one of those that remained in your head even though you hadn't listened to them carefully? Or maybe it was a melody used in some documentary or soundtrack that he had never been interested in?

He was pretty sure, however, that he had words and considered that he sang that melody for a few seconds before repeating it, maybe it was really the theme song of that tv show that Byakuya used to watch when he was at home.

Even if he could not identify it, one thing was certain: that song was no longer part of that world, it lived only in his memories.

When they had been lucky enough to hear Lilian's song for the first time in more than 3700 years, Senkuu was more than sure that one day all the art would return with the civilization that made it... However, great masterpieces, whose authors were no longer alive, they would not have had a second chance (only pale imitations).

"Na, na, nana, na, na," Senkuu found himself humming as he folded the covers after getting up. "Na, na... NaNa, na, nana..."

His lips had moved without permission, when to prevent another perception from binding that melody to himself, the best thing was to ignore it. He needed your mind to work, he had no time to waste with guessing melodies.

_ **×🎶×** _

The day as it started, so it continued. More Senkuu tried to concentrate on the drafts of later projects or on the inventory of the laboratory or even simply in the checks he had to carry out, more that song without words and without name monopolized his head. Even when he heard someone speak, he found himself, after a couple of seconds, humming that same melody with his thoughts. Sooner or later he would go mad. The company of woodworms - real or figurative - was never pleasant.

"Senkuu?"

Senkuu flinched and almost did not let the parchment in his hands fall to the ground.

Ukyo touched the brim of his hat in a quick and elegant apology. His steps were incredibly silent and perhaps even having a musical background in his brain for hours didn't help much.

"Ah, it's you," he muttered to hide his reaction (unsuccessfully). Ukyo, however, didn't make fun of Senkuu and let it go. He would also point out that maybe he was disappointed because he would have preferred to see someone else in his place, but he avoided.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you, but I need more sheets of paper for the children... and the adults who are learning to write," he said. His lips curved slightly in a smile.

The scientist had never received a direct request from Ukyo. He manufactured the things the village needed with everyone's help (especially if they were challenging projects) and then there was...

"How did... Ah."

Ukyo didn't answer. Both knew it was Gen's job to act as a filter between Senkuu and the others. If something was needed, Gen was asked to get it early and without disturbing the science team. Sometimes, Ukyo didn't even have to ask for new reams of paper. Gen knew well when the improvised class in the heart of the Ishigami Village needed more sheets to write or draw.

"All right. In the lab, on the shelf across the room should there be some papers, or I can make them asap, are they urgent?" Senkuu asked, hoping with all his heart that the other didn't ask questions about why Gen wasn't around. The last time the two had spoken had been absurd. They had raised their voices and Gen had left without looking back. 

Even Senkuu didn't know where he was (he suspected inside the village, even though he had no excuse to check it) or if he would ever come back to him.

"What a fool," he said through gritted teeth to himself. He shook his head, binding that fleeting memory deeper into his memory.

"Pretty urgent," Ukyo muttered, not quite sure if he could speak without disturbing.

"Ah," he let go and, turning his back to him, he walked towards the laboratory.

Even if Senkuu had not beckoned to him to follow him, Ukyo knew well that was what he had to do anyway.

When they arrived at the lab, Senkuu checked where he remembered that he had put the finished sheets, but found just a few of them. He picked up the paper and handed it to Ukyo.

"There are about ten sheets, I immediately start doing the rest."

"Thanks..." he replied. Unable to restrain himself further, he cleared his throat. "Senkuu, are you alright? Today you are more distracted than usual."

His first reaction would easily have been a fit of anger. However, it would not have been up to him to take it for a polite question and even if he could easily say he was nervous, he refrained from exaggerating.

"I woke up with a song in my head and I can't understand what it is, it doesn't give me peace," he chuckled. It wasn't a lie, after all. That melody really wasn't giving him respite.

Ukyo looked at him, raising an eyebrow. It seemed an interesting challenge for someone like him.

"I have excellent hearing and an excellent sound memory... I probably know it. Do you want to sing it?"

"I don't remember the words, in fact I'm not sure if it was in Japanese," he explained, looking up as he struggled to remember any detail of the song. "Indeed, although it is not 10000000000% sure, I can say it was in English," he added, "most likely the song from some commercial!" he clarified as taken by a sudden illumination.

"Ah, of course, this much limits the field of research," Ukyo commented, slightly less boldly than before. "How goes the melody?"

Senkuu concentrated and repeated exactly what he felt in his head. "Na, na, nana, na, na", he said, looking at Ukyo to expect a surprised nod but it didn't come. "Na, na... NaNa, na, nana..." he continues but Ukyo just shook his head. 

He was slightly disappointed but not at all surprised. Maybe it was a melody he had just created, listening to an unusual artistic talent that he didn't even know he had.

"I can't identify it, sorry... Probably, you'll remember by yourself what a song it is... Do you know what they say when something like that happens?"

Senkuu frowned. "No."

"When you can't recall a song is because it has exactly the words you would like to tell the person that makes you think about it."

Senkuu folded his arms against his chest and giggled tense.

"Ah, I didn't think about someone," he lied. "I just opened my eyes and that melody started to haunt me. Nothing more."

Ukyo shrugged and with his free hand touched his brim, sure of what he would say but at the same time he didn't want to strain Senkuu more than he should. "Thanks for the paper, I come tomorrow to pick up the other one," he simply reminded him and left the laboratory.

Left alone, Senkuu sighed.

"Na, na... NaNa, na, nana..." he hummed before recovering what he needed from the shelves. He wondered what the lyrics of the song was, not because of the foolishness Ukyo had invented but out of pure curiosity. After all, curiosity and the desire to receive answers were the basis of scientific thought.

They had been for days, two or maybe three, that senkuu felt so out of the world.

**×🎶×**

When he told Gen that he could also leave, he didn't mean this.

When he told him he could also stop taking initiative, he certainly didn't mean this.

Why had he screamed at him? He didn't even remember it anymore. The laboratory was less noisy without the Mentalist who suddenly entered only to tell him something of little importance to which Senkuu merely nodded without listening.

Gen was aware of it and if it was important, he would have told it again and again.

Perhaps they fought because of the stress, and unfortunately Senkuu did not easily give up even though he knew how to forgive.

The idea of having to approach him first scared him - he would never have admitted that such a simple thing would undermine his calm - and he would have preferred to avoid it.

Gen was angry. Perhaps it still was, there were no high success rates to avoid another fight if they had spoken.

So when in the evening to calm down and, perhaps to finally forget that melody that had not stopped bothering him, he had gone up to the Observatory, Senkuu was surprised to see the Mentalist sitting in front of the telescope.

The other boy had perhaps not heard him coming or perhaps he preferred not to turn around to check who had gone up because he knew it could only be him. He couldn't say anything, he felt only a sense of warmth in his chest. Gen was in front of him. Gen was safe.

The starlight cast the mentalist's shadow on the wooden floor, illuminating it. Senkuu did not know why he did not come back, nor why he contented himself with standing there, looking at him as if he had not seen him before.

If they were both in that room or rather that room existed it was only thanks to Gen. Senkuu had received few gifts from other people who were not Byakuya but none of these had proved as important and ambitious as the Observatory. He had not wondered how or when Gen had had such an idea but was totally grateful to him. Like when he had saved his life, lying to Tsukasa.

He had changed fraction, it was true, but if Tsukasa (who was not stupid at all) had realized his lies, he would not have existed to eliminate him and ...

At the thought of Gen who was killed because of him, a strange lump in his throat made it difficult to breathe.

He closed his eyes.

Gen was in front of him, no one would hurt him. Neither now nor ever.

_ **Wise men say only fools rush in** _

_ **But I can't help falling in love with you** _

Still that melody came back to him but it was less annoying to bear it. Even some English words (actually just for _'wise men'_ and _'falling in love'_) found their place among the notes that he had sung badly all day.

It was a love song, or so it seemed. He didn't listen to much music until he went into the shops and the speakers left him no choice but to put up with the songs of the moment. The singer's voice sounded masculine but he was pretty sure he even heard a female voice sang it too.

Something as illogical as love really needed songs to describe it? He had never asked himself if he would ever fall in love or if he would have done anything to avoid it. It was enough for him to study and discover, to invent, to add a chapter to the great book of science and life. He would have fallen in love, perhaps, would have hinder it, probably not. It would have been a waste of energy. The day he fell in love, he would sit and wait for it to pass like when you had dizziness and avoid moving around until everything returns to normal.

From the biological point of view, there was a strong chemical component in the grafting of this feeling, so in the first place, he had to admit that it was as illogical as what it was not. Illogical was how people became more stupid as soon as they thought about love or discovered they had fallen in love.

There had been families destroyed and wars fought for love and no peace treaty signed for this emotion.

The truth was that love had paid dearly for its reputation. It had become the reason for the weak and the excuse of the strong.

In front of him, Gen tilted his head as if to look better from his position at a point to his left.

_ **Shall I stay?** _

_ **Would it be a sin** _

_ **If I can't help falling in love with you?** _

Would he have noticed his presence there in the dark?

How could he make Gen turn around without scaring him?

Senkuu could not ask himself anything else. All of a sudden he felt a dummy in his presence. In a short time he had passed to look at Gen with suspicion, then with wonder, with pride, with satisfaction and with affection. To say that he was the only person who could understand him and not only in the Stone World was not at all an exaggeration.

The first thing he told him was that he thought only of his own advantage, that he had no morals if he had the best for himself. A superficial man who behaved superficially to hide something else he didn't want to show but Senkuu could say he understood and accepted it as it was. And both already knew that with or without cola, Gen would not have left him so easily.

The Observatory had been the gift that Senkuu would never have hoped to receive and Gen to realize.

** _Like a river flows surely to the sea_ **

** _Darling so it goes_ **

** _Some things are meant to be_ **

Ever since he had memory, Senkuu had immersed himself scientific books. And while he was experimenting what he had learned from his studies, the world went on and with it he also grew up.

Sometimes he felt lonely, but that thought was so fleeting that he didn't even wonder what to do in order not to feel that way anymore.

He had become first a friend of Taiju that of Yuzuriha and in both cases not on his own initiative. He loved the two of them, no doubt, but what would have happened if the petrification had never happened? Would his path and Gen's have never crossed?

He would have had no one in his life to call Mentalist or no one would wake him up to see the first dawn of the year all together or simply no one would watch him mix chemicals.

If before he felt alone because he didn't know who to want with him, now he would have felt alone if that person to his side had not been Gen.

_ **Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

Senkuu closed his eyes.

The day had passed too quickly, the last few days too slowly.

The last quarrel with Gen had deformed the passage of time and by now he felt how the dimensions had merged and altered his space-time balance. This could be the reason why he couldn't take his eyes off the boy in front of him. This or he had an interest in Gen that went beyond admiration and friendship.

If so, would it have been enough to sit and wait for it to pass like a rainy summer's day?

Even just the word 'interest' was not enough to describe what bound him to the Mentalist.

No word could do it. No explanation given by the dictionary did justice to what he was going through.

He felt his lips open in a smile, different from the smirk he used to have as soon as he reached the decisive illumination. He wanted Gen to turn, to look at him. For the first time he was jealous of the stars and the attention they were receiving from that guy.

Something would have made him call that he had to turn for him, that he was sorry, that he wanted to have him next to himself again. Yet he stood there imagining a scene he could not admit to wanting.

**×🎶×**

Suddenly, Gen turned to Senkuu, fighting with the fear of making him wait too long. That evening after dinner he could go to sleep or stop running away from what made him feel good. He had heard Senkuu enter immediately (the wooden door had creaked) but he had avoided showing it. He had left Senkuu enough time to come to terms with himself but even if minutes had passed, he had done nothing to approach him. Maybe he needed another day.

Then he turned and pretended to wince with surprise. He got up quickly and, smoothing his robe, marched towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, I saw you go into the lab before... I didn't think you were here. I'm leaving," he declared quickly, looking down but Senkuu was faster than him. He stretched his hand forward and as soon as he felt it in contact with it, he harpooned it, holding it tight.

"You're avoiding me, Mentalist," he said. Luckily he had taken a wide breath before speaking or Gen would have noticed how hard it was to pronounce the verb avoid.

From his wrist, he lowered his own hand to his, touching it gently and intertwining his fingers with his. Gen did not answer but did not escape from his grip. They hands were warm together.

Senkuu could do nothing but take his other hand and hold it in his too.

The energy that Gen radiated made him think of a river that flowed into the sea without being able to be manipulated but at the same time it was a river that remained in its riverbed, without disturbing the Flora around it.

He was a scammer, a calculator, a good friend, the perfect ally, a companion he knew with whom to make references to their time without having to explain every single word, he was one of the most important people in this world and the only one who Senkuu would wanted to be his teacher about what that little and irrational thing called love could be.

_ **Like a river flows surely to the sea** _

_ **Darling so it goes** _

Senkuu's eyes widened and he smiled deeply than before. He drew Gen to himself that for the first time that evening he had a real surprise reaction and settled their arms as if they were going to dance a waltz. He took a step forward, one back and Gen could do nothing but follow him. He had realized that Senkuu wanted to dance but it was so little action from him that he wondered if the other boy was actually okay.

Their steps became safer and more coordinated, and finally the melody, until now left speechless, found its own lyrics.

"Some things are meant to be..." Senkuu whispered, smiling between the words to finally find them. He pulled Gen closer. The last sad days had been only a distant memory. Something he hoped he would never have to live again. He had missed the Mentalist and if the music in his head wasn't so high, he would have told him.

Nietzsche said that those who could not hear the music called crazy who was dancing.

Perhaps Gen thought he had gone mad but hadn't commented so Senkuu at least hoped he hadn't sung loudly.

Gen had simply followed him blindly, swaying in his arms and looking at him with a small smile without judging him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry!"

They said at the same time, without ceasing to dance.

"I shouldn't-"

"I was-"

They tried again but could not continue.

Gen slipped his hand from Senkuu's grip and brought a finger to his mouth. The scientist looked at him struck by that intimate contact and the softness of his skin. His gaze fell on Gen's lips, wondering if he could imitate that movement in turn at the first right opportunity.

His cheeks turned red. Needless to deny that it was the first time he had had such a thought about someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have to get away that way. You were right. Going to the forest at night can be dangerous even if there are no aggressive animals in the area. It was stupid…"

_ **Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

Senkuu looked away from his lips that he had stared at all that time and brought his free hand to his forehead, disguising confidence that he had not at that moment.

"Ah, good. I didn't even remember it now anymore. I was more sure it was water under the bridge..." he replied, realizing however that if he stopped talking, Gen would have had no more reason to stay there and he would soon have taken his other hand too from her. He didn't want it. "I mean, I could also avoid yelling at you. We're both adults here," he added as he rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably.

He didn't know what more he could do to keep him to himself. He had to tell how a song he had heard one time during Valentine's Day when he was 15 had haunted him all day or could ask him if it was true that sickly phrase Ukyo had told him.

He smiled softly.

He felt it was true.

The more he looked at him, the more he felt that it was real.

All he couldn't help falling in love with Gen.

_ **Like a river flows surely to the sea** _

_ **Darling so it goes** _

_ **Some things are meant to be** _

_ **Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

Gen, unaware of his important epiphany, moved away from Senkuu.

"It's a good thing that we have clarified. Must never make angry someone who would know how to create poisons," he joked, chuckling but his mood was not in line with his previous laugh. He turned to the observatory's exit.

Senkuu was emotionally tired. Perhaps sleeping and being alone now would have been useful to forget that he had just realized that he had fallen in love with Gen. That he had fallen in love with Gen… hard. The heat bubble he had felt up to that point had just deflated.

If love was like a sudden dizziness, he wouldn't want to lose.

"Ah, goodni-" he said but could not say anything else because the Mentalist snapped back into his arms. He took a couple of steps to avoid falling back under his weight and managed not to stumble.

His smile, surrounded by a snake's mouth scar, illuminated his face.

"I can't leave without doing this," he whispered before grabbing Senkuu's face with both hands and holding it against his. His fingers were in his hair and finally their lips met.

It took two and a half seconds before Senkuu understood what was happening and that it wasn't just his (unexpected) fantasy.

It was then that he laid his hands on his waist as if he feared he could lose his balance from one moment to another. Or maybe it was just him that didn't feel more stable on his own legs.

Gen broke their first kiss. 

Senkuu needed another couple of seconds to resist the urge to push back against his mouth.

"First you didn't stop looking at my lips, I thi-ugf"

There was no willpower that held. 

Senkuu smiled against his mouth, leaving him the chance to back out, but Gen stood there, touching Senkuu's lips with his own, barely sticking his tongue out to ask permission to deepen their kiss.

Neither of them stopped touching the other.

He - They - had a dizziness that was certainly not going to fade.

_Some things were meant to be despite everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it! 🙏🏻❤️
> 
> For this month, I'll write the pwp that I've almost finished and I'll continue my explicit long fic... And I'll write all the prompts for the Sengen week! ❤️❤️❤️ So see you soon (if you want to, feel free to follow me on twitter @Cinicalamente. I want to talk 24/7 about Sengen w everyone 😭❤️)


End file.
